1. Field
Advancements in interprocess and inter-module communications in servers and server clusters, including organization, provisioning, management, and interoperation of compute, storage, and network resources to enhance datacenter availability, efficiency, and utilization are needed to provide improvements in performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Data center compute complexes access numerous storage devices. What is needed are effective techniques for making the accesses efficiently and reliably.